Double-Teamed
by BananasPyjamas
Summary: The insatiable Patil twins have finally found somewhere they can meet in secret at Hogwarts, and are taking full advantage of it. Meanwhile, out for a midnight stroll, Luna Lovegood stumbles across a door she's never seen before - on the other side, she finds a double helping of passion, adventure, and lust. Lesbians, twincest, anal, futa, dp, spitroast, bukkake, cum-swapping.
1. Chapter 1

_Luna hummed to herself as she skipped through the moonlit halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Passing a window, she glanced out at the star-strewn sky; Venus shone bright tonight as it passed through Gemini, with Mars glinting below it. Interesting omens indeed, particularly considering the strange glimpses of futures Luna had been having. But Luna had no time tonight to dally and dwell on the stars._

 _Traipsing along a corridor on the seventh floor, Luna stopped for a moment by the lovely tapestry of Barnabas the Benevolent teaching his pet Hulking Blimwhizzers how to dance. Seeing them together made Luna wish she had some friends to play with tonight, but soon enough she shook her head and continued on. Halfway down the corridor, however, the young Ravenclaw glimpsed movement above her - a small swarm of Nargles! Luna spun on her heel and gave chase, reflecting that this would be much easier with some others to help corral the creatures. All too soon, Luna neared the end of the corridor and came to a slow stop, knowing that the Nargles would be gone for good by now. Turning back around, she saw that the ribbon that had held her waist-length hair had fallen to the floor as she ran. The blonde tied her hair as best she could while she walked, wishing she had a friend to help with her long locks._

 _Shaking her head, Luna noticed a door standing where she was quite sure one had not been before, just opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Benevolent beside her. Her curiosity piqued, the Ravenclaw crept to the mysterious door and inched it open._

 _At first, Luna was confused. The new room, though dim, seemed to be a sumptuous bedroom, with a four-poster bed draped in velvet dominating the cosy space. To one side, armchairs circled a glowing fireplace, and a coffee table bore glasses and a crystal bottle of amber liquid. The young blonde inched the door open a little wider and slipped inside, eager to explore this new room. Was this what she had been looking for? There was someone in the bed, she could hear them moving, but couldn't see who it was - biting her lip, Luna slipped inside to get a better look._

 _Creeping around the room, Luna found a spot where she could peer over one of the armchairs at the bed, so that she could see who was on it without being seen. At first, all she could make out in the dim light was brown skin and dark hair, but as her eyes adjusted she realised that there were two people in the bed; two girls, with matching sleek black hair and dark skin. They were also both completely naked. And kissing passionately. And one had two fingers buried deep in the other's-_

 _Luna stood, shocked, as she watched Padma Patil getting gently fingered by her twin sister, Parvati. Then she smiled to herself and slowly slid one hand down her skirt to her rapidly moistening cunt._

...

Padma had no idea why this bedroom was out here on the seventh floor, but she knew that nobody knew about it, and that the door seemed to appear only when you needed it. She'd first stumbled across it while looking for a suitably isolated classroom for her and Parvati to meet up at night, and because of it, term starting four weeks ago hadn't resulted in another year of not fucking her sister as she'd thought. They met here once or twice a week after dinner, and told their dorm-mates they were studying together; it was perfect.

Right now, however, the room's origins mattered little to the Ravenclaw - what mattered was that Parvati was on top of her, kissing and sucking one of her breasts while sliding two fingers in and out of her burning pussy. Her sister's thumb rubbing against her clit made Padma arch her back and moan with pleasure, and Parvati teased her sister's pointed nipple with her teeth in response.

"I'm… I'm gonna… Don't stop…"

Parvati grinned at her twin's plaintive moans and redoubled her efforts, thrusting her fingers faster into her sister's sopping cunt as Padma's nails dug into her back, kissing and sucking her full breasts sloppily until finally the Ravenclaw gasped loudly and bucked her hips spasmodically, overcome with her release. Padma rode out her orgasm on her sister's slim fingers, one hand sliding down the other girl's back to cup her firm rear, and waited for her breathing to slow.

"Your turn." Padma shifted her weight, rolling so that she now straddled her sister, and pinned the Gryffindor's arms against the mattress above her head. Her lips pressed against her sister's for a fleeting moment before she lifted her head "I've been dying to taste you all night."

"I just wish we had a strap-on so you could treat me properly."

"Well, there may or may not be some magical alternatives I've found, but I want to save those for when we've got more time. Now, shut up and let me make me you cum."

With that, the Ravenclaw began to kiss a trail down her sister's body, taking care to pay special attention to the sensitive spots on the sides of Parvati's breasts and just above her hipbones. The other girl's whimpers made Padma grin as she teased her twin mercilessly, laving her thighs and hips with open-mouthed kisses that spiralled around her wet heat, never touching where she knew her sister wanted it most.

The loud moan that greeted her when she first gave her sister's sweet cunt a long, slow lick was music to her ears, and with that she threw herself into her task with gay abandon. She flattened her tongue and licked from ass to clit, then lingered around the excited bundle of nerves that she knew made her sister cum quicker than anything. With her own ass raised high, Padma could not resist allowing one hand to reach down to her own soaking pussy when she brought the other to finger her sister. However, while her left hand remained buried in her own cunt, the fingers of her right only delved briefly into her sister's before withdrawing and lowering to circle Parvati's puckered asshole.

The Gryffindor's loud gasp and immediate raising of her legs off the mattress was the only sign Padma needed.

Her tongue still lavishing her sister's clit, she slowly pressed one finger into Parvati's ass, fingering her own pussy faster in response to her twin's loud moan of approval. The Gryffindor's second hole was loosening up nicely with their weekly efforts; almost immediately, Padma added her middle finger, making her sister cry out in ecstasy.

Parvati was in heaven - with two fingers up her ass and a tongue rapidly stroking her sensitive clit, she was rapidly approaching orgasm. Her right hand descended from her full breasts to tangle in her sister's hair, pressing the other girl's face into her cunt as her hips bucked with pleasure. When Padma forced a third finger into her sister's already stretched ass, the Gryffindor's orgasm hit her like a brick wall, a final squealing moan escaping her lips as she pinched her nipple and pressed her twin's face harder into her tingling pussy. Padma happily lapped up her sister's overflowing juices as they ran out of her cunt and onto the hand that was still buried deep in her asshole. Finally, she lifted her head from between Parvati's thighs and grinned at her panting twin, removing her other hand from her own pussy.

Then she heard the door snap shut behind her.

The two girls stared at each other a moment before both bolted up in the bed, eyes searching the room. Both saw the flushed face surrounded by pale blonde hair sticking up over the armchair, staring at them with protuberant eyes. Leaning to look around the chair, both saw that she had one hand buried down her skirt, the other cupping her exposed breast, and thighs glistening with moisture.

"Luna! What a surprise!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Luna! What a surprise!"

If Padma was fazed by her presence, she certainly wasn't making it clear to Luna. The blonde could feel her face burning under their twin gaze.

"I- I- I'm, um, I-"

"You were masturbating while you watched me eat my sister's pussy while I fingered her ass?"

Luna bit her lip.

"Y-yes."

"Excellent." Parvati smiled. "Won't you come join us on the bed? It's very soft."

Padma nodded in agreement as she patted the sheets next to her. Luna, though she wasn't sure her legs would support her, managed to make her way to the bed and perched on the edge of the mattress. In a flash, the twins were sitting either side of her, both stark naked.

"So, Luna, what brings you here tonight?"

"Oh, I was just… wandering. And I noticed there was a door where there wasn't one before and, well I came in and you were…"

"Fucking each other?" Parvati lay a hand on Luna's pale thigh, feeling the juices that had dripped down her legs. "So you thought you'd settle in to watch the show?"

"I- I'm s-sorry, I didn't-"

"Oh, not to worry, darling - we saw you before you managed to sneak on, and it's not too late yet." Padma's hand slipped through her unbuttoned shirt to lay against her waist, nudging the blouse open and exposing her small breasts.

"Not too… late?"

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to try with Parvati here, but I think you may have just given us a way to make it even more interesting." Padma smiled. "So, Luna, I assume you're into girls, then?"

The twin's calmness was starting to rub off on Luna, as it became more clear that they weren't angry at her. "Yes. And boys, too."

"Perfect." Padma's eyes flashed with glee as she glanced at her sister. "And are you a virgin?"

Luna felt her blush return, but clamped down on her nerves. "Yes. But I… I've got a dildo that I use. In- in both holes." Parvati was stroking her inner thigh now.

"Excellent. Now do you want to feel more pleasure than you've ever felt before?"

The blonde swallowed. "Yes."

Padma leaned forward, cupped Luna's cheek, and kissed her. When she drew back, she guided the younger girl's head to face Parvati, who leaned in to kiss her passionately. Smiling, she left the two to entertain each other and retrieved her wand from the bedside table. By the time she'd turned back around, her sister had gotten Luna flat on her back with her shirt off, and was kissing her neck while her hand stroked her milky thighs. Parvati always had been a fast worker. Returning to the pair, the Ravenclaw knelt by her younger housemate and began to pull off her shoes and socks, before she and her sister pulled the blonde's skirt down her legs together.

Guiding Luna's legs apart with one hand, Padma's other was pushing her twin's head down to the younger girl's dripping cunt. The Gryffindor took to the task eagerly, happily lapping up the blonde's juices as she massaged her clit with her tongue. Her sister, meanwhile, was tapping her wand against her palm as she thought about what she was planning, making sure she wasn't missing anything. Satisfied with her preparation and thankful for her habit of memorising spells out of habit, she pointed her wand towards her pussy - dripping wet at the sight of her twin eating out her young friend - and began to recite the incantation from the old book she'd found in the Restricted Section.

She wasn't a moment too soon; already close to cumming from watching the twins fucking each other, Luna came quickly under Parvati's ministrations, and opened her eyes after her intense orgasm to see Padma kneeling with a proud smirk next to her, an erect, throbbing cock sticking out from between her thighs.

"What do you think?"

" _That's_ what you've been planning? You said there were magical alternatives, but I didn't realise you _knew_ them! Or that they'd be so… realistic." Parvati was eyeing the thick member hungrily.

"According to the book I found it in, it should be able to do everything a real one can do. Now, come here and let me do yours."

In a moment, Parvati was equipped with her own stiff cock, and was stroking it with amazement, gasping at the pleasure shooting through her body.

"So… Am I getting one?" Luna looked from one twin to the other, frowning as they chuckled at her.

"No, silly," Padma began to crawl over to the blonde. "the two of us are gonna fuck you so good you'll never be satisfied with anyone else."

Before she knew what was happening, Luna had been pinned to the bed by Padma, who leaned down to kiss the younger girl roughly. One hand descended to grasp her thick cock and guide it to the younger girl's wet pussy before she slowly began to push it inside. The blonde's dildo, while the size of an average dick, couldn't have prepared her for the huge cock that Padma had given herself, so the older girl moved slowly, giving her friend time to adjust to her impressive width.

Soon enough, Padma was able to thrust smoothly in and out of the other girl, and burying more of her length in Luna's cunt with every thrust. She was amazed at how good the blonde's pussy felt as it gripped and massaged her, and soon she was pumping in and out like a piston, burying herself in her friend's tight pussy. Parvati knelt next to Luna's head, content to wait her turn as she stroked her new member in time with her sister's quickening thrusts.

"One other thing," Padma grunted out through gritted teeth. "it doesn't matter how many times we cum; these cocks are staying rock hard 'til we get rid of them."

And with that, she pushed the final inch of her cock into Luna's cunt, feeling her balls tighten and the knot of pressure in her belly explode as her hips met the blonde's. Moaning in relief, she held her prick deep in the younger girl's pussy as cum exploded out of it, filling Luna's womb. Realising what was happening, Parvati felt her own climax rapidly approaching and grabbed Luna's jaw, turning her head and opening her mouth before pushing her twitching member between the blonde's pink lips. Luna immediately ran her tongue along the underside of the dick that had appeared in her mouth, pushing the Gryffindor over the line as she came down her friend's throat. The three girls remained still for a moment, before the twins pulled their glistening cocks out of their holes of choice and grinned at each other.

"Who's ready for round two, then?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's ready for round two, then?"

"It's my turn to fuck her pussy!" Parvati began to pull Luna towards her.

"Wait - I've got an idea that lets us both get what we want." Padma grinned slyly as she raised her wand again, casting a mild featherlight charm on the blonde. She guided her off the bed and stood next to it, beckoning her sister to follow. Positioning Luna facing her sister, the older Ravenclaw stood behind her and began kissing the side of her neck.

"So what's the plan?" Parvati pressed her body against Luna's, feeling the younger girls nipples rub against her full breasts.

"We're going to fuck her in both holes." Padma smirked as she bit her housemate's earlobe. "Together."

Her sister's only response was a wide grin before she leaned in to kiss Luna, pressing her lips desperately to the blonde's as her hands moved to take her by the waist. Padma's hands glided up her stomach to her breasts while she kissed Luna's neck, grinding her thick cock against her ass.

Luna groaned into the kiss, her legs rising to wrap around the sexy Gryffindor. She felt Parvati's hands caressing her waist and hips as Padma pressed against her back, massaging and pinching her small breasts from behind, the two of them supporting her weight between them.

"You sure you're ready?" Luna's only response was an eager nod.

Grinning in anticipation, Parvati grasped her thick, dark cock and positioned it against Luna's dripping cunt as her twin sister rubbed her own bulbous tip around the younger girl's puckered arsehole. Fingers digging into Luna's hips, Parvati began to push inch after heavenly inch into her blonde friend's tight pussy, delighting in the moans and whines she was drawing from the girl. Once she was fully sheathed in Luna's wet heat, she nodded to her impatient twin, who immediately began sliding her lubed-up cock into the blonde's virgin arse.

At the feeling of two huge dicks stretching her holes, Luna's moans turned into panting grunts and she gripped Parvati's shoulders harder, encouraging her to push deeper into her friend's pussy. As though reading each other's minds, the dusky twins began to move together, Padma withdrawing out of Luna's tight arsehole as Parvati buried herself to the hilt in the Ravenclaw's cunt. Then Parvati pulled back as her sister thrusted into the young blonde's arse. Luna felt the heat of her housemate's breasts pressing against her back as her own pink nipples rubbed against those of the twin in front of her, felt Padma's lips suckling on the side of her neck as her sister's strong fingers held her hips steady. She was experiencing pleasure on a level she'd never felt before at the hands of the sexy twins.

Padma and Parvati began to move more quickly, their thrusts growing rougher as they fucked their young friend together. Padma pounded the petite blonde from behind, her sharp and forceful movements stretching Luna's arse wider than it ever had been before. Parvati's thrusts were even and relentless as she forced her whole length into the Ravenclaw's cunt again and again, rubbing against every inch of her pussy walls. The blonde's round arse and perky tits bounced with each thrust, her lips open as she cried out again and again at the feeling of being fucked in both holes.

Luna could feel her release quickly approaching when Padma gently the sensitive flesh at the base of her neck while burying her whole length in her arse. She shuddered with the force of her orgasm, muscles tightening all across her body as her arse and pussy clenched around the cocks that filled them. The smirking twins continued to thrust slowly until her spasming muscles relaxed and her blonde head fell forward onto Parvati's shoulder.

"You think you could go another round, baby?" Padma cooed. "I wanna feel your sweet pussy squeezing around me again."

"Yeah, but I think… I think that's all my arse can take tonight." The blonde smiled apologetically to Parvati.

"I think we can work something out."

Setting Luna back on her feet, Parvati pulled her still rock-hard length out of the girl's pussy before gently guiding her to bend over at the waist, so that her round arse was presented to her sister while her head was level with the Gryffindor's cock.

"I've seen how you eat bananas, so don't try to act like you've got a gag reflex now." Parvati gripped the younger girl's head and lifted it so she could trace the tip of her cock around Luna's pink lips. "Now suck it."

Luna eagerly took to the task, wrapping her lips around Parvati's wide dick and teasing the underside with her tongue. The thick cock slid further into her mouth, and she continued to massage and caress it with her tongue and lips as it reached the back of her throat. So focussed was Luna on worshiping the member in her mouth, that she almost didn't notice Padma gripping her slim waist with one hand as the other lined up her long cock with the blonde's dripping pussy. With one smooth thrust, the pretty Indian's entire length was buried in her housemate's tight cunt, making her moan in ecstasy, the sound of Luna's surprised squeal muffled by the cock buried in her throat making it all the better.

Parvati was in ecstasy from Luna's surprisingly exceptional dick-sucking ability. The blonde handled her cock expertly with her tongue and lips, taking it almost to the balls every time. One hand gripped the Gryffindor's hip, while the other fondled her heavy sack, gently working to coax out the sticky treat that waited for her within.

After a few minutes of the incredible sensation, Parvati could feel her climax approaching. Desperate for her release, she tangled her hands in her friend's blonde hair and began thrusting into her mouth, face-fucking the Ravenclaw for all she was worth. Luna, for her part, relaxed her throat and let it happen, making sure her teeth were out of the way and her tongue was still rubbing against the sensitive underside of the cock in her mouth.

Seeing Luna's round ass jiggle with every thrust of her thick member and hearing the slobbering, gagging sounds of the blonde simultaneously taking her sister's twin cock down her throat was turning Padma on more than anything she'd ever experienced. With every rough thrust, the pressure mounted in her belly, making her that bit more desperate to find her release and making her next thrust that bit harder. Soon enough she was slamming her cock to the hilt in Luna's tight cunt again and again, feeling her own breasts bounce with every thrust.

The young blonde was in a heaven of her own. Being spit-roasted by the incestuous twins' huge cocks was an experience she never could have imagined, and she could feel her third powerful orgasm of the night rapidly approaching as she was pounded from both ends. A particularly strong thrust from Padma accompanied by a sharp slap on her ass pushed the Ravenclaw over the line, making her squeal around the shaft in her mouth while her greedy pussy tightened around the one buried deep inside her.

Coming down from her mind-blowing orgasm, Luna heard both twins curse before they both pulled out of her. Suddenly she was pushed down onto her knees, and upon looking up saw the twins standing side by side, pumping their cocks over her. Immediately she opened her mouth wide, bringing her hands to her small breasts to pinch her nipples in a silent plea for the Indian sisters' hot cum.

Parvati exploded first, shooting spurt after spurt of her sticky cum onto Luna's cheeks, lips, and brow. To her glee, her magic cock continued to pulse, shooting so much jizz that she had soon almost covered her friend's face, and large globs were spilling down her neck and onto her perky tits. Padma began cumming before her sister had finished, taking care to cover the rest of her housemate's face and breasts before. Realising they'd finished, Luna opened her eyes, which stared up at the twins from the middle of a pool of their thick cum. Seeing them watching her, the blonde slowly licked her lips, gathering a healthy helping of their shared spunk and drawing it into her mouth. Immediately the sisters dropped to their knees beside her and began licking each others' sweet cum off of their young friend's face and chest, and the twins' glistening cocks, eagerly swapping what they gathered in their mouths with each other through sloppy kisses.

Soon enough, all of their cum had been devoured by the trio of girls. Together, they moved to the large bed and lay down together, with Luna sandwiched between the sexy twins.

"So Luna, you'll join us next week, then?"


End file.
